The White Rabbit
by tivanciscm
Summary: What if Charlotte was only taken by Red John? What if she was still alive? What if the scene where she took Jane to Mr. Mendleson's shop was actually real? What if he finally found her daughter? What if she never died? Jisbon later on. It'll be subtle. Not all that noticeable. Have great ideas for this story. Rated T for safety. (No sex scenes maybe some language and some violence)


**OMG! So this idea came bursting in my head and still has not gone away since last night...so I decided to post it. Yes I know...there's already a spin on it...but everyone has a different side of the story right? Here is MY version and I hope you like/love it! Reviews are welcome! XD And btw this is a continuation of Devil's Cherry. Like...when Cho said "We'll explain everything." That's where this goes off from. Just sayin.  
**

* * *

_THE MENTALIST_

_Jane walked to the door and smiled. There was a sign from his wife. He got closer and his eyes read the note:_

_'Dear mister Jane_

_I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty-money-grubbing fraud. If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your wife. I took your daughter.'_

_Jane's face turned to dread as he slowly opened the door. He knew what was inside. His wife was dead. His daughter was gone. When the door was all the way open, he peered inside. There was only one light in the room. It was shining on the smiley face on the wall. The smiley face of Red John. From his wife's own blood. _

* * *

"I'll help you." The mysterious teenage girl said to Jane. "But not because of your lame attempt to prey on my ego. I'm bored." She paused. "Not a whole lot is going on in my world."

"And what world's that?" Jane asked her.

"Come on." The teenager said ignoring his question. They found the car and the teenager told Patrick where to go. Once they got there, Jane parked the car and they both got out. "Mr. Mendelson hardly went to his store in the Diamond District. He uhm...liked to work close to home here. This is his workshop."

"Have you been inside before?" Jane asked the teenager.

"No. But I've seen him go in a lot. He's spent all his time here." The girl said opening the door to the building. "Woah! This place is cool!" She said touching one of the diamonds hanging from the ceiling.

Jane chuckled. "Weird is what it is." He bent down to a maginfying glass. "It's like a place in a dream."

"Close. No cigar." The girl smirked. "You're getting warmer though.

"What?" Jane asked. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Here we go again with the name." She crossed her arms across her body. "You have a defiante tendency to obsess. Do people ever tell you that?" She asked.

"All the time." Jane smirked. "What are you hiding?"

"You tell me. You're 'The Mentalist'."

"I never said I was the mentalist."

"Spooky. So how did I know?"

"You're playing a little game with me and I want to know why. Who are you and what's your name?"

"Charlotte." The teenager said.

"Okay well that's half a name. It's a start. You have a nice name. I had a daughter named Charlotte."

"I know."

"No. No you don't." There was a pause. "Who put you up to this? Red John?"

"Red John. Red John. Red John. I'm so over Red John."

"You're not my daughter. My daughter was murdered. I found her body a year ago."

"You are safe, you are loved and you are wise."

"Who told you those words?"

"You did. Every night when you tucked me into bed."

"Hey Jane." Lisbon's voice called out. Charlotte and Jane were still staring at each other. "How'd you find this place before we did?"

"Lisbon, good. Uh...could you run a background check on this girl. She's playing a cod on me. And a very good one."

"And who are you miss?" Lisbon asked Charlotte.

"Hello. I'm his daughter, Charlotte."

"I've heard so much about you! It's nice to meet you." Lisbon said lending out her hand.

"My daughter's dead." Jane exclaimed.

"He's having another episode." Lisbon said to Cho, who entered the room a few seconds after Lisbon.

"Yeah." Cho answered. "Come on man." Cho said to Jane walking over to a chair. He pulled it out of underneath the desk. "Why don't you have a seat."

"What is wrong with you?" Jane asked backing away.

"It's all right. We'll explain it all to you. We'll tell you everything. Just sit down first."

"No. Charlotte's dead." Jane said. His whole body felt dizzy and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Jane," A voice woke the older man up. "Jane, are you okay?" It was Lisbon's.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you okay?"

"Dad! You're awake!" Charlotte cried smiling. Jane reached for her. Charlotte grabbed his hand. "Dad, you'll be okay."

"What?" Jane asked confused taking his hand from Charlotte. "Where am I? What's going on? Why did you just call me 'Dad'?"

"Dad, it's me, Charlotte."

"No. No Charlotte died. Charlotte's dead. I found her body. She's not alive."

"No, it's really me. It really is." Charlotte protested.

"Jane, we matched her DNA while you resting." Lisbon said from the other side. "It's Charlotte."

"But...but how? I found her body! Red John took her and killed her! You guys are insane! That is impossible!" His heart moniter began to beep faster.

"Jane, you need to calm down."

"Please, get away from him for a minute!" A nurse called coming into the room and rushing to Jane.

* * *

**Hey guys...just so you know. I don't have a dad. I don't know what a dad is like. I'm going to read more stuff to see how a dad handles a teenager girl...cuz I have no idea. So...please. Be patient with me! Thanks bye! xD**


End file.
